I want to hold your Hand
by lendmeyourcomb
Summary: Kurt fears one thing in particular, the dentist. When he gets a toothache he tries to hide it from his boyfriend Blaine, but somehow that is not working to well. A Klaine fic, which you will, hopefully enjoy. I do not own glee!
1. Carrots

Kurt was sitting at the table, picking his lunch. He picked up a cooked carrot, pressing it gently against the top of his mouth and swallowed. Even when eating without any chewing involved he needed to focus very hard on not wincing. The pain in his mouth had grown worse over time, it started out with just a little sensitivity to cold food, but it had developed to be constant. He was usually not very good in hiding pain, but in this particular situation he did well. He just didn't want anyone to notice.

"What is wrong? Don't you like it?", Blaine asked and Kurt looked up in shock.

"No, no... It's not to bad.", Kurt said, trying not to sound to jittery.

Blaine frowned at him, but, to Kurt's surprise he let it go. Kurt was done with eating, it hurt to bad and everything, apart from the carrots would require chewing. He was just sitting there, looking at Blaine eating and Blaine smiled at him. "What do you think, should we go out later? There is this new store and I thought we could have a look at some coats... It is getting cold and I have nothing to wear, you know?"

Kurt was feeling jubilant. Shopping was the best thing to do and it would help him to forget about his throbbing tooth. "Are you really asking me?", he asked, his voice sounding exultant.

Blaine was taking his plate and said, while getting up "That is my boy.". Both were laughing and Kurt got up as well, grabbing Blaine's hand.

The were walking to their lockers where their paths were divided. "So I see you at the entrance after maths?"

"I'll be there!", Blaine said in a voice that gave Kurt tingles.


	2. Coat

The store Blaine had talked about was half an hour away and while they were sitting in the bus Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder, closing his eyes. The warm body of Blaine's felt good on Kurt's aching cheek and it was a kind of relief. When they arrived at the right station Blaine was swiftly shaking Kurt's arm. "We have to get out, sleepy head.", he said in his cutest voice. Kurt opened his eyes and smirked, Blaine was the most caring person he knew. Kurt was pretty sure Blaine knew in some way that something was wrong with him, but he was also certain that Blaine didn't know what was up exactly.

"Where do we have to go?", Kurt asked when they had hopped out off the bus.

Blaine grabbed his hand and ran. "Follow me!", he exclaimed laughing. Kurt could not hold himself from doing the same. Blaine had been like this from the first moment they had met and Kurt had felt save with him from the instant Kurt had seen him. They were running for quite some time and when they arrived both were breathing heavily and the laughing, neither of them could suppress was hurting in their chests. When they went in the woman on the counter was looking at them with a smirk.

"Hey there! How are you doing?", she said.

"Great, how are you?", the boys chorused.

She smiled. "Good, tell me if you need any help."

The boys chuckled and went to take a look at the cloths. They took quite some time and both were finding some things to try on. Showing it, the other, as well as the employee were giving out various compliments which led to the situation of both boys buying way to much.

"Okay, this was great!", Blaine said when they left the store.

"Amazing. We have to come here regularly, this store is great!", Kurt expressed, trying to balance out the weight of his bags. "You want to have a coffee?"

Blaine nodded and both went, threw the windy dusk, towards the nearest Starbucks, where Kurt sat down on one of the giant, extremely cosy sofas, while Blaine was ordering their coffee.

"Here you go", Blaine said to Kurt while handing him the cup and he sat down, looping his strong arm around Kurt's body. Kurt kissed Blaine and, being distracted by the situation, took a large sip of his coffee.

"Ow!", he said loud, pressing his hand against his jaw. Blaine looked at him in shock.

"What is wrong, Kurt?", he said, inspection Kurt's face. Kurt tried his best in hiding his movement, by taking away his hand quickly but the sweet, hot beverage had made him feel like he got hit by a baseball bat and he was unable to hide his pain from his expression. "Kurt, tell me, do you have a toothache?", Blaine asked in concern. Kurt knew from that moment, that he was doomed. Blaine knew about his troubles with dentists from the one time Kurt had played ill when it came to a routine check up in school as well as the flinching, happening when ever a related term had fallen. "Kurt. I know you don't want to hear this, but-"

Kurt stopped Blaine from speaking. "Nope, no way. Anyways, I don't have a toothache, the coffee is just really hot!", Kurt tried to explain hastily.

"Kurt...", Blaine said slowly, grabbing Kurt's hand. "You have to." He inspected Kurt's face. "You cheek is swollen, Kurt. You have to...", Blaine's voice sounded apologising. Kurt knew he was not going to get out of this. He tried anyways.

"It is really fine, Blaine. It doesn't even hurt anymore...", Kurt said. He knew that he was on the edge of crying. Crying and vomiting. Just the thought of needing to go to a dentist was freaking him out.

"Be both know that that is not true, Kurt. I can see the pain in you expression. How long has this been going?", Blaine asked.

Kurt couldn't tell him. There was no way of him getting out of this, if Blaine for exactly how long this had been going. "The first time was at lunch, just now was the second time."

Blaine looked at him with disappointment. Kurt was certain that he was not believed.

"We are going to the dentist tomorrow.", Blaine said and Kurt jumped at the mention of the term.

"Please, it is fine already. It is nothing, believe me!", Kurt was holding onto every straw.

"Okay, if it is fine, take another sip. You will be able to handle that without any wincing, right?!", Blaine said and was holding the cup towards Kurt. Kurt knew he was going to lose that battle, but he would not stop trying, so he took a tiny sip. He tried his best, but he was unable to stop his face from screwing. "It is going to be fine, Kurt. You can come to my dentist. He is rather nice. You are going to like him, he's really understanding."

Kurt hated this. There was no way of stopping this.


	3. Water

Kurt had not gotten any sleep during the night, there were moments his jaw felt like exploding and every time he was temporarily numb again he would start crying because of what was going to happen to him the next day. Blaine had come over early to get him up but he pretended to be asleep. Blaine sat down next to him, and Kurt closed his eyes harder. Then he felt the warm, soft, lips on his forehead. "Kurt?", Blaine said slowly. Kurt was holding his breath. He loved Blaine's voice, it gave him tingles even in this state. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Blaine smiling at him. "I got something for you", Kurt was hoping it was no breakfast. He felt ill already and if he was forced into eating something now he would not be able to keep himself from throwing up. Then he saw Blaine picking up a glass of water and a tablet. "Come on, it will only be half as bad after this." Blaine said, the smile not vanishing. Kurt could not respond to the smile, but he took the painkiller willingly and Blaine gave him another kiss. Usually he kissed Kurt's cheek in support, but right now they both knew that that act would only lead to pain. Kurt got up, feeling and moving sluggish. "Do you want to eat anything before we leave?", Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. "Well, okay.", Blaine said, smiling his compelling smile. "I will wait here for you to get ready...". Then he sat down.

Kurt felt terrible, he knew that Blaine would not leave him alone, so there wouldn't be a chance for escape. He had to find another way out. He tried taking unreasonably long in the bathroom, but Blaine didn't get nervous, Kurt took a look at the clock. Half past six, Blaine had planned ahead and got to Kurt a good amount of time early. Kurt sat down on the floor, his back on the door. There were tears rolling and after a while he heard a knock. "Kurt?"

Kurt kept quiet. He did not want to talk. He wanted to be alone, trying to get ride of the pain by not thinking about it. But this was absolutely not what he wanted. He felt the door opening a little and somehow Blaine was able to get into the bathroom. He sat down in front of Kurt, stroking over Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, I want you to come with me willingly and I know you hate this. I know that you are terrified, but you have to get threw this. In less than two hours you will not be in pain anymore, you will be able to eat again and you will not have to worry about it anymore. Be a brave boy, I will not be leaving you. I will be there all the time, protecting you."

Blaine stood up and something made Kurt follow. He dressed up and took Blaine's hand, while leaving to go, waiting for his destiny.


	4. Clipboard

They were standing in front of an impressive building, one of those old, tall one's. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand and was gesturing to the massive, wooden doors, trying to get going. But Kurt was not about to start walking. He was standing there, frozen, not making any move. He felt more nervous than ever. Couldn't remember how to walk or even breath. He felt two large hands on his shoulder. "Kurt, I will not be leaving you. We need to get this checked out, I want you to enjoy kissing me again, you know...", Blaine smiled but he was sounding sad. Kurt knew that Blaine hated to force him to do anything he feared. "I will protect you, but the sooner we get up there, the sooner it is over." Kurt could not do anything but shaking his head. Blaine's look was getting apologising now. "Okay, if you don't want to do it by yourself I have to help.", he said and put his arm around Kurt, pressing against him. Blaine was stronger than Kurt, that was all he knew and even though he was fighting against it Kurt found himself in the lobby of the office a few minutes later. He had put up a fight threw the entrance of the building and in the elevator, there was even some screaming involved, but then there were people and Kurt stopped making any noises and he was just looking down on the floor. Blaine went up to the counter and talked to the receptionist for a while and then he came back with a clip board. "We are able to get in as soon as this is filled out. You want me to do it?" Kurt tried to say a word of objection, but he couldn't get them out, so he took the clip board from Blaine and sat down. By taking ages for everything he tried to avoid going in. "Kurt, we have a time cushion. He is a friend of my father and he gladly gave us an appointment even though it is not opened for another three hours. We got all time in the world."

So Kurt's plan was not going to work and therefore he finished a little faster. "Here...", he said slowly, the word just about coming out. "I hate this." His hand was shaking as he gave the clip board to the receptionist.

She smiled and Kurt saw her exchanging understanding looks with Blaine. "Good, you can go in now, Dr. Epstein is able to see you right now."

Blaine was walking but Kurt was continuing to stand there, not moving in any direction. He was think about running, but he was slower than Blaine, but going in, just like this... "Kurt, come on. I will drag you in if you are not coming." Blaine started humming a melody that was calming Kurt down a little. He was walking after him slowly, when Blaine opened the door to the exam room the smell hit Kurt. He stopped hearing anything and him sight went black.


	5. Fainting

"Kuuurt?", Kurt was hearing. He didn't know where he was or what happened. He just felt like he got hit by a car. "Kuurt?", it was Blaine talking. Kurt tried opening his eye's but his vision was blurry.

"He is getting back.", Kurt didn't know that voice. He turned his head towards the origin of the voice and, his vision getting clearer, he saw a young man, probably around 30, with a wide smile. Then he remembered, and the only thing he wanted was to go back into the palsy.

"Kurt, I am so sorry, I didn't know...", Blaine said hastily.

"He is going to be fine. I am used to this kind of reaction.", the man said. "Kurt, can you hear me."

Kurt was thinking about ignoring the question, but he knew that would not help. If he pretended not to hear he would probably have to go to the hospital and in the end he would still be dragged back, so he decided to nod. A huge lump in his throat was hindering him in speech.

"Good.", The man said. "I am Dr. Epstein.", Kurt saw that the dentist was holding his had towards him. Kurt tried lifting his hand, but he was unable to move his limbs. The dentist was taking his hand back. "Well, hello.", He said and smiled again. "I am happy you are here and awake now." Kurt looked down and noticed where he was. He was sitting in the chair he had pictured in his mind since the pain had started. Kurt's breathing was getting faster and he was about to hyperventilate when Blaine took his hand.

"Kurt? Are you with me?", Kurt tried to answer with a yes, but nothing was getting out of his mouth, so he just nodded again. "Great. Can you breath in really long for me, now?", Kurt tried and it worked instantly. "Exactly. And breath out slowly as well. Think about it actively."

Kurt did what he was told and it calmed him down a little more.

The dentist turned to him again. "Do you think you can do this?", Kurt tried to nod, but as he did tears were streaming down his face. "It's okay. You can be afraid. Do you want to talk about the fear? What scares you?"

Kurt didn't actually know what his fear was about. And that was one of the problems. He was sort of scared of everything. So he decided on shaking his head.

"Okay, you don't have to.", Dr. Epstein said. "Can you tell me where it is hurting you, though?"

Kurt swallowed hard. He knew that he had to do this. "It is th.. the back too... tooth on the left of my t... top jaw..."

The dentist nodded understandingly. "Okay. Do you think I can have a look at it?"

Up to that moment Kurt had successfully suppressed the thought of the dentist poking around in his mouth. He shook his head, clenched his teeth and put his hand over his mouth instantly.

Blaine pulled Kurt's hand away softly and kissed his forehead. "Shhhh... Nothing is going to happen. He is just going to look, okay?"

Kurt shook his head again.

Blaine smiled a little. "Would you like it better if I would have a go at the chair first? I will show you that it's no big deal. And it is just about time for my check up anyways."

Kurt didn't like the thought of Blaine having to do this, but if it delayed his turn he was willingly accepting it. He nodded.

"Okay, then get up and switch with Blaine, Kurt."

Kurt was looking at the dentist wide eyed as he picked up the mirror and the explorer, after he put the light over Blaine's face. The dentist smiled another time at Kurt, before he asked Blaine to open.

"Okay, Miss Kelly, are you ready?"

The assistant was looking up from her computer. "Yes, Dr. You may start."

"Okay. 18 is still missing, 17, 16, 15, hmm... occlusal c, 14 composite, 13", he scraped a little. "c...", he continued with those codes for about a minute. "Okay, well done, Blaine. I will just do some scraping and you will be done."

It took another two minutes of scraping and Blaine was allowed to rinse.

"That was not bad, was it?", Dr. Epstein asked Blaine.

Blaine shook his head encouraging. "Not at all. Kurt, do you think you can do it?"

Kurt did feel more relaxed. The check up seemed fine, and they would not be able to force him, doing anything. "I think I can.", he said, his voice not to jittery.

**We have a brave Kurt! **

**I really need to apologise for taking so long with updating, let's say I'm a little like Kurt here, some times :P**


	6. Poker

Kurt and Blaine switched seats and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as soon as they sat down.

"Okay, Kurt. I will lower the seat now. I will just take a look at it, don't be afraid. I will not hurt you , but I need to get a picture of your tooth, before I am able to help you."

Kurt was holding Blaine's hand tighter with every second. "C... can you not u... use the pok...king thing?"

Dr. Epstein laughed a little, which made Kurt feel safer. "Of cause. And I will not do anything. Just get a good look at it. We will see what is happening after that. You can always stop me. Just put up your left hand and I will instantly stop."

Kurt nodded. He did feel a lot more comfortable with the knowledge of only having a mirror in his mouth. The chair was reclined and the light was placed over his head.

"Okay, Kurt, ." Kurt knew that it had to be done, and he, reluctantly, opened. The dentist took his tool and had a look at the area that troubled Kurt. "That does not look to bad."

Kurt breathed out in relief. "May I just look at the rest of your teeth as well?" Kurt nodded. "And do you think you could handle it, if I used the poker?", Dr. Epstein said with a smile.

Kurt was happy. The dentist did not seem disgusted or annoyed in any way and if it actually was bad, he would say something else. Kurt was so happy he even tried to answer. "Yeathhh"

All four people in the room started laughing.

After a while Dr. Epstein started. Then he said: "Great. It will not hurt, and everything seems in pretty good condition. And you are doing way better at flossing than 98 per cent of my other patients.", He looked at Blaine, then he grinned. "Way better than Blaine."

They laughed again. The dentist gave the codes to his assistant. "You are done with the first part. You can close now." He said and Kurt closed his mouth. He got handed a cup of water to rinse, after he sat up.

"That was not to bad, was it?", Kurt got asked.

"It wasn't... But go on, tell me what is going on in my mouth?", he asked.

The dentist looked at him, apologising. Kurt started breathing faster. "No, no... I just need to get an X-ray. The tooth can definitely be saved! I don't know if the cavity has reached your nerve yet. If yes, that would be another procedure, cleaning it out. But I am not sure. And I am afraid you do have one more cavity in between two of your teeth. But don't worry, it is minor and fast in treatment."

Kurt knew what cleaning it out mend. A FREAKING root canal... But he also knew, that it hard to have anything that hurt you at the dentist today. And he knew as well, that he would need to get it all over with, so the pain would stop. He decided that he was going to get the X-ray. If it was only a filling, he would probably be fine.


	7. British

Kurt felt like the X-ray was taken way to fast, and, before he was able to really think about it, the dentist put it up over his head.

"Well, that is some good news!", the dentist said and grinned. Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on his forehead.

Kurt just blinked. "What is going on?"

The dentist smiled wider. "Neither did the cavity reach the root, nor do you have a second cavity. Well, you sort of do, but it is not gone past the enamel and if you come in regularly, we can just leave it for now. Does that sound good?"

Kurt felt the weight falling off. He could handle that. He was still scared, but one filling was manageable. And the one thing that was motivating him was that he would not be in the need of coming back. He could get this done and he would have six months of freedom. "It's good news, I guess."

They all started laughing. Laughing at the shop of horror? What was going on here? Kurt wasn't believing it.

"Okay, Kurt. I will just get you set up and numb you. We will wait for a few minutes, so the novocain takes full effect, and you will be ready. The actual procedure will take approximately twenty minutes, that includes the filling. Okay?", Dr. Epstein said, preparing the injection.

Kurt knew that the moment was coming. He was not to scared of the actual procedure, but he had a hatred for needles. Last time the doctor tried drawing blood, he was extremely close to running away, and when it came to the actual thing he had passed out. He hated being such a wimp when it came to medical related things. In many occasions he was rather brave, but this was certainly not one of those.

"And you can't do it without the anaesthetisation?", Kurt asked, knowing that it was a dumb idea.

"Kurt, dentistry does not need to hurt today. And I will numb your gums, before I inject the novocain. But a cavity that is that close to the never, is certainly no candidate for drilling without numbing you. I want you to not be afraid, not for you to gain any more bad experiences. And that includes a painless procedure. It will not hurt to get the injection, you have to trust me with this. And even if it was hurting, it cannot be worse than the pain you are already in. In fact, the moment the anaesthetisation is injected, your pain will be gone. So it would be great, if you found yourself to be able to do this. Do you think you can?", Kurt hadn't concentrated on the voice of the dentist yet. He had a deep, calming voice, and a slight British accent. And it made Kurt relax. He knew his fear was irrational and the dentist made him realise it even more.

"I thi...iink I c.. can." He was still feeling uncomfortable and he had started shaking again, but he knew as well, that he was able to get threw it.

"Okay. Again, if you need a break, just raise your hand. I will stop immediately.", Dr. Epstein took the injection, "Okay, Kurt. Open up."

Kurt opened his mouth and he felt Blaine's hand holding onto his. The first thing that he felt in his mouth was some soft stuff. It touched his gums and they felt weird after a second. The numbing gel had been applied. After a second he felt some pressure on his gums. "Close again.", the dentist said. That was it? Kurt was confused. The last injection he got had felt like there had been a flaming hot needle applied to his skin, and now he didn't even notice it being done? May be dentist weren't so bad after all. "I will leave you for a minute. When I'm back we will start, right?", Kurt nodded.

The dentist left the room and Blaine got up.

"Kurt...", he said, shaking his head. "What is going on here? You were so calm... The last time you were supposed to get poked by a needle..."

"I know. Please just let it go. And yes, you weird, British, hot...", Blaine raised his eye brow, "...sorry. That dentist is just amazing. I didn't even feel a prick, seriously... And my tooth isn't even hurting anymore."

Now Blaine smiled and Kurt felt pressure on his cheek. Blaine was kissing him. "You are doing great. We get this over quickly and you will get a treat, when you are done, deal?"

Kurt grinned. That was what he had hoped for. "Deal!"

Blaine started chuckling and Kurt grinned. He noticed that only one side of his face was moving.

"Do you think you are ready to go, Kurt?", the dentist's voice came from the door.

"I guess I am.", Kurt said and moved his tongue over the numb side of his mouth. "I cannot feel a thing..."

"Okay, great. I will just test, if you are really numb and then we will get started. Blaine?", the dentist asked and Blaine looked up. "Do you think you can move a little to the side? Freda will have to suction and the best place to do it from is where you sit. Could you sit there", he pointed to a place a foot to the right.

"Sure.", Blaine said and moved, not releasing Kurt's hand.

"Okay, let's get started, then. Kurt, you know what to do, don't you?", the dentist asked and Kurt opened. "Good."

The drill was started and the memories came flooding back into Kurt's mind and he was unable to think rationally. The only thing he could think of was the pain. He raised his hand instantly.

"I am so sorry...", Kurt said, tears in his eyes.

"It is fine... Do you know anything we could do to calm you down a bit?", the dentist asked.

Blaine looked up, then Kurt saw him walking around the chair and he felt a hand on his head. "I think I got this. You can restart.

The drill was started again, but the only thing Kurt was able to hear was Blaine's voice, whispering. Kurt started to feel the pressure, but he didn't care. Blaine was singing into his ear and stroking his hair, and it was the most relaxing thing that could have done. Kurt didn't notice that the time was flying and after what felt like a second to him, the dentist retracted his tools and the assistant went back to the PC.

"You are done, Kurt. Just bite down...", the dentist said. Kurt complied. "Is there any type of hump?"

Kurt shook his head.

"That means you are ready to leave, Kurt.", the dentist said, smiling.

Kurt got up and the first thing he did was hugging Blaine. He was standing there for an eternity, just holding Blaine tight. Then he started talking again. "Thank you. Thank you all. I could not have done it, without you, my love...", he said, nodding towards Blaine, whom started blushing. "And you, doc, you are just amazing. I could never have imagined to meet such a calming, understanding dentist. I am just about the happiest person on earth right now. You were amazing."

Dr. Epstein smiled. "I am glad you feel this way. You did amazing! I am so happy you got it done. And I think you will be coming back in six months, right?"

"I will. And I will do it, without being dragged in.", Kurt said and they all laughed.

They all shook hands and Blaine and Kurt were about to get out of the door, when Dr. Epstein stopped them. "Wait. You are done, Kurt. But I need to talk to Blaine..."

**I couldn't just end it, so you get a little twist here. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please state your opinion on it, if you have anything to say :)**


	8. Flossing

Blaine turned around and Kurt had a look at the scene. It was oddly known to him, but he had changed character. Now Blaine was the one looking scared. Kurt took his hand.

"Blaine, I didn't want to mention it to you, before we got Kurt to get threw his procedure, but has you dental hygiene change during the last year?", Dr. Epstein said, looking directly into Blaine's face.

"Why?", Blaine said, his voice was having an unknown jumpiness to it.

Dr. Epstein had this apologising look in his face, again. "I know, Blaine you have never had any problems with your teeth. And I know, this might come as a shock to you, not having a single filling, but you have at least two cavities.", when the dentist said that Blaine sank down to the floor. "And there are a few other areas that concern me."

"But... Never...", Blaine was mumbling.

"I know, this is shocking. I have had those few people, who never had a single cavity in my office. And there is always that one moment they come in and it has totally changed. But, Blaine, don't be afraid. That is the reason you come in for regular check ups. I will get you set up for an X-ray right now and we will have a look at it, okay?" Now Blaine was the one shaking. So he was afraid as well? Kurt couldn't believe it.

"Blaine, can you sit down, here? And Kurt, please leave the room.", the assistant said.

Kurt got close to Blaine. He had been with Kurt for the entire time, now Kurt had to take up that part. "Just a few seconds. I could handle it, so can you, okay?", Kurt whispered, stroked Blaine's head, and then started taking a few steps backwards and going behind the door.

Kurt was still confused. The Blaine that was preaching him that all of it was no big deal, was now the one shaking in the chair.

When he got back into the room he got up to the chair and took Blaine's hand. It was rather wet. "Blaine. You told me just an hour ago, that there is nothing to be scared of, remember? And you are not even getting you filling today. It is going to be fine, believe me."

"I know... I... I'm no.. ot..t scared.", Blaine said. It was the most unconvincing lie Kurt had heard in a while.

He smiled, then he kissed Blaine. "Really, nothing is going to happen. I will protect you, okay? I will get threw this with you, like you did with me. It's all going to be fine."

Blaine nodded. In that moment Dr. Epstein came back in. "Blaine. I am going to take a look at the X-ray, now. You can have a look, too." Blaine looked at him nervously. "This reminds me of your first check up here. You were really scared, remember? But you learned that there was nothing to be scared of. And right now we are only taking a look, right."

Blaine nodded again. Then the display was put in front of him. The dentist zoomed in and out, took a look at different angles. "Well, you are luck you get check ups regularly. We haven't taken X-rays in a while, though. And somehow your routine has changed. Do you floss?"

Blaine shook his head. "Not regularly..." he blushed.

"Then we know. A cavity has formed here, in between two of your teeth, see?", the dentist pointed to a dark spot on the X-ray. "It is past the enamel and it made a larger hole in your tooth from the inside. It didn't look like anything from the outside. That is why we take X-rays from time to time. If you had left it for a little more time you would have needed a root canal. And look, here. This one has just reached the dentin. It isn't to big and it will be a question of five minutes. But again, if you had leave it there, you would be in pain, soon. Don't be scared. You can come in any time soon and get this fixed. Bring Kurt, it will be therapy for him as well.", Dr- Epstein said and smiled at Kurt, whom grinned. "You will be fine, believe me. I do this job for some time now. You are going to get three fillings, all in one sitting. Just call, to make the appointment, or make it with my assistant on he front desk" He smiled and Blaine smiled back a little.

Blaine and Kurt finally got up, after they were shown how to floss correctly again. When they stood outside the office, Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "You can do this", he whispered, "And I will help you along. I love you."

They kissed. Kurt's cheek was still feeling weirdly numb.


	9. Wimp

Why was he being such a wimp? Blaine was sitting next to Kurt in his car, on his way of getting his cavities filled. After being able to calm Kurt down to such an extend that he was able to get into the chair he should be able to calm himself down a little, shouldn't he? But why was he still so scared? He was not expecting a big procedure and would not be able to tell what he was scared about, but his face, now seeing it in the make up mirror of the car, was pale and a few drops of sweat appeared.

When they stopped at a traffic light, close to the office, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's and turned his had towards him, giving him a soft, caring, kiss on the forehead. "You're gonna rock this, seriously, pumpkin. It is not anywhere close to what you are expecting, that was reinforced when I was there last time. You will not be able to tell that there is a drill in your mouth and it will be over, before you could tell that they even started. I will be there. I will protect you."

They had reached the office. Kurt got out and dragged Blaine into the building, deja-vu, only a switch in characters. They reached the top of the building, where the dentist was stationed and Kurt was about to ring the bell, when a patient, accompanied by Dr. Epstein came out. "See you next year, Mr. Scott!", the dentist said, as he waved goodbye. "Hello boys, I was expecting you.", he laughed a little at this, not really understood, joke before he asked the boys to come in. "Blaine, you look scared, wasn't Kurt's last appointment indication of my work? I thought you were the tough one in your relationship." Blaine smiled a little. The dentist had always been joking when he had been there, but this time it didn't really help to calm him down. "Kurt, are you coming back with him?"

Kurt chuckled. He enjoyed his new roll, as the tougher one, apparently. "Of cause. Blaine helped me so much with this, how could I leave him alone, now?"

"Good choice. You will get another impression of a painless treatment.", the dentist said, before he led the two boys into the treatment room.

"Are you ready, Blaine?", Dr. Epstein asked. Blaine nodded slowly. He really did not want to do this, but he knew, he had to be brave, firstly for his boyfriend and secondly for himself. "Then you my sit down.", the dentist said, smiling and Kurt chuckled. He had already taken on the seat next do the recliner chair.

Blaine felt like the way to the chair was way to short and, without being able to really think about it, he found himself in the treatment position. He was looking at the ceiling, while the dentist got everything set up, washing his hands and putting on gloves. Blaine could not help the shivers that creeped up his spine. But then he heard Kurt humming next to him, which made Blaine feel a little more comfortable. That was until he noticed the dentist adjusting everything and putting the light up. "Okay, Blaine. If you are ready? I need to get you nice and numb so I can clean out everything for the fillings. Is that alright with you?"

"I guess I am." Blaine answered reluctantly.

Kurt was holding his his hand. "Blaine, my love. I know, you don't know what to expect and that scares you. But believe me, if I could do it, so can you. This man," Kurt pointed to the dentist, "is amazing at what he does. I would not make you do this, if there was any chance of you getting hurt. It's okay to be scared, but you can be so brave. Just get trough with this and you will have nothing to worry about anymore." Then he gave Blaine a kiss.

The dentist took the mirror and the syringe. "Open wide." he said and Blaine obeyed. "Thank you."

The dentist took about a minute of looking, then he retracted the tools. "Okay, first step is done. I will wait for a few minutes before I start."

So that was it? Blaine had already been given the anaesthesia? If the pricks were really the worst part, this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Okay, Blaine. I will test if you are numb again and then we will start.", Blaine nodded. "Okay, open again.", the dentist commanded. This time Blaine opened without hesitation. "Okay, can you feel this?" the dentist asked. Blaine shook his head and the dentist began. The sound was horrid and the smell was not only weird, but also quite unpleasant, to say the least, but it did not feel bad. In fact, Blaine wouldn't have noticed that someone was drilling holes in his teeth, if it wasn't for the two inconvenient factors, and with Kurt sitting next to him the procedure was over rather fast.

"Okay, Blaine, bite down on this, please." The dentist had put some sort of metal foil on the filled teeth and Blaine bit on them. "Good. Anything bothering you?"

"Apart from not feeling my lip? No. It is fine.", Blaine said and smiled.

"Great. I see you in six months, then.", the dentist said grinning.

Kurt chuckled while they left. "Blaine... You were so cute."

Blaine grinned and tried kissing Kurt, sassily on his cheek, but he failed because of the novocained lip. Kurt was the one being cute, that was out of question.

**The story is finished. I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**


End file.
